I Did Not Sign Up For This
by 999patientia
Summary: Kagome Higurashi graduated from teacher's college hoping to get a job anywhere. Finally, one school accepted her in and not even a day later, wonders if she should have just worked on her family shrine...
1. A Teacher

**I am a teacher**

* * *

Kagome wasn't too sure of how to feel after her interview.

She was fairly certain the interview went well…and everything seemed to be fine like all the interviews she's had in the past.

The chairman only smiled nervously and looked up to the door every five seconds throughout the interview.

Kagome knew. She started to count when she caught him staring off to the corner for the sixth time. She wondered if he was waiting for someone to come in…

She started having doubts about whether or not she wanted a job at this particular school but she ignored it in favor for being able to get a job in the first place.

She had moved from one school to another, being a substitute teacher, and it wasn't that the school didn't want her or anything, there was just no need for her. With no job, she thought about taking over the family shrine until she was given a call to one of the schools she applied to be a teacher for.

…now that she thought about it, maybe she should've given it some more thought… There was one thing bothering her about the interview…

"_Umm…I'm sorry for interrupting but I just saw a something flying out of the third story window—"_

"_Don't worry about it. That happens often."_

…she swore it looked like a person.

Kagome shook her head. It was fine. The chairman didn't think anything about it so it was probably nothing.

It was fine! She got the job! It was what she wanted for a long time!

With a deep breath, she took a step forward and entered through the gates of Namimori Middle school.


	2. So Far Fine

**I am so far fine...**

* * *

Kagome was told to ask the newest English teacher if she had any problems about the school. The other teachers figured that since he was also fairly new, the two would be more comfortable with another teacher that was just getting their way around the school. A lot of the teachers said that his first name is used because barely anyone could pronounce his last name correctly.

She blinked. "Umm… What is his name—"

As soon as she asked that, there was a crash and a young man entered, tumbling through the door with his papers flying everything.

Kagome had her eyes wide in surprised while the other teachers treated it as normal and went on with their own work, introducing the man as one of the English teachers.

Feeling uncomfortable, Kagome went over to help him with the mess.

"Ahahaha…" He laughed. "I made a mess, didn't I… I wonder what I tripped on…"

"Do you need help?" asked Kagome and then, she paused. Her first impression of him wasn't the fact that he was clumsy or even the fact that he was obviously not Japanese, but that he looked extremely young for a teacher…

"Ah! Thank you!"

One of the other teachers tried to warn Kagome not to bother to help the young man, saying something about him being a klutz infecting everything around him…

"Are you the new teacher?" he asked as he got up and tried to collect the fallen papers.

She nodded in response and handed over she sheets she collected over to him. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you."

"Ah. Same here! Pleased to meet you. I'm Dino Chiavarone. Uh, er… Chiavarone Dino!"


	3. Slightly Worried

**I am slightly worried...**

* * *

Kagome found out the reason as to why none of the other teachers helped Dino (she tried to say his last name…and gave up). His clumsiness was on another level…

The worst part was he didn't believe that it was him that was clumsy. He blamed it on the ground, shoes, walls, doors, etc…

She decided it would be best to avoid this kind of troublesome person…unfortunately, she couldn't ignore the urge to help troublesome people…

She was carrying his pile of papers (she insisted and forcibly took it off his hands, having the feeling the man would continuously fall and eventually lose the sheets…) and chatted with him as he went to his class.

She learned he was Italian and came over to Japan to study as well as teach.

She asked him how long he's been teaching and he seemed to have paused a bit but laughed and said it was actually his first month teaching.

She assumed he was twenty-two or three…should she be annoyed with how easily he was able to get a teaching position right after graduating teacher's college? She was interrupted from her thoughts when Dino spotted someone and greeted him loudly.

"Kyoya!"


	4. Getting Scared and Haven't Started

**I am getting scared...and haven't even taught a class yet...**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, Kagome learned, was the head of the disciplinary committee and later, she would find out that he was person that the chairman was expecting to see during her interview.

He had a very strong 'stay-away-from-me' attitude and was visibly annoyed at the blonde teacher.

The young boy ignored him and locked eyes with her.

"Are you the new teacher?"

…why did she feel really cold…

Regardless, Kagome smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you."

"…" He observed her for a bit before turning back around and walking away, disappearing after turning a corner.

…_eh? …did I …do something wrong?_

"That was Hibari Kyoya," Dino said. "He's…I guess you can say he's a bit of a problem child. But he's not a troublemaker or anything! He just really loves this school."He stressed the word 'really.'

…_what does he mean by 'problem child?'_

Kagome already had an odd feeling about working at this school but now, she wondered if she was going to regret working here...


End file.
